


musicals as texts

by trxnaweisenbachfeld



Category: 9 to 5 (1980), 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, She Loves Me - Bock/Harnick/Masteroff
Genre: also will more than likely have mature content so sorry about that, i can’t tag things bye, idea completely stolen from my friends, i’m in love with stephanie j block, just another crack texting fic, mostly falsettos, my apologies in advance folks, that’s about it, ty kenn and marchy, with some occasional nine to five and she loves me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trxnaweisenbachfeld/pseuds/trxnaweisenbachfeld
Summary: just me and my friends being absolute idiots, disguised as our favorite characters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	musicals as texts

doralee: milf self storage  
judy: is this violet’s house  
violet: yes.

———————

trina: i’m bushsexual  
trina: babooshka plays  
mendel: SAME

———————

trina: you sound like me today is it the mental illness sitting in

———————

violet: my wife help i love her so much  
literally anyone else: i would like to hold her hand but nothing else because i’m scared violet may murder me

———————

cordelia: KELLI O HARA NAKED  
cordelia: sorry that needs context  
trina: no it doesn’t 

———————

trina: sarah paulson is queen of the sapphics UGH please rail me ❤️  
*whizzer changed the group name*  
: i bet you $20 trina says something about sarah paulson before i finish changing the name and oH WAIT  
whizzer: YOU ACTUALLY-

———————

trina: NO  
trina: NOT  
trina: IN  
trina: YOUR  
trina: MOUTH  
whizzer: title of your sex tape xx

———————

trina: fun party games xx  
trina: pin the knife in the marvin 

———————

mendel: HELP ME HELP ME IVE FALLEN IN LOVE WITH HER AND IVE KNOWN HER FOR THREE MINUTES 

———————

amalia: i’ve never even MET the man how could i be in love  
———————

meme: *different day same dumb bitch*  
trina: @ user marvingardins  
marvin: felt that  
marvin: HEY

———————

whizzer: who’s your favorite friend  
mendel: i don’t have friends  
trina: we been knew babe  
whizzer: i mean  
whizzer: from the fucking tv show

———————

trina: let's make a pact and all get euthanized  
mendel: omg i’m in  
whizzer: me walking into the vet clinic like damn shawty i crave that needle more than mendel craves trinas wrist  
marvin: i am put down  
trina: DAMN SHAWTY  
mendel: actually no i’m not i have a paralyzing fear of death  
trina: ill even get on all fours and bark  
whizzer: kinky

———————

judy: gay gay lesbians gay gay queen lesbian lesbians gay lesbians lesbian lesbian gay lesbians lesbian lesbians lesbians lesbian lesbian bisexual lesbians gay gay lesbians lesbians lesbian lesbians lesbians  
judy: oh

———————


End file.
